Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
In the marking devices presently known, it is necessary to move a punch on two axles, X and Y, making the shape of the character or logo to be printed. Through several percussions of the punch, strokes on the part are produced, resulting in a distortion marking.
The punch should be able to move in an X and Y plane. To move the punch two motors are used, one motor moving the punch on the X axle and the other punch on the Y axle.
Due to the construction of the present systems, one of the motor moves with the cursor on one of the axles, i.e., one of the motors is fixed and the other motor is movable, which means that one of the motors must make a higher effort since it must carry the mass of the other motor.
The marking machines with two guides presently known, are provided with a fixed motor which, through a belt or worm screw, transmits the motion to a part sliding on one of the guides in one of the axles, for example axle X;
on that part is the fastening of the Y axle motor, the second guide and on this guide the punch.
In summary, the present invention comprises a marking machine with fixed motors, characterizing in that it is fitted with:
a) for axle OX a first electric and fixed motor, means to transmit its motion to a first head sliding on a first guide;
b) a support integral to the said first head and with a second guide;
c) for axle OY a second electric and fixed motor, means to transmit its motion to a work head sliding on said second guide;
the first and second motor being governed in such a manner that a differential motion is created between them, to carry out the travel on axle OY in the required quantity.
A marking machine with fixed motors, as per above, featuring in that the transmission means are belts and/or spindles.
The purpose of the invention overcomes this problem since, through two motors and two guides, it can move one cursor or punch on an X, Y plane, not requiring the motion of any of the motors to move the head, i.e., none of the motors must move on an axle together with the guide and the punch.